


The Fresh Prince of Agrabah

by kijayzx



Category: Aladdin (2019)
Genre: Gay Male Character, Gender or Sex Swap, LGBTQ Character of Color, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Trans Male Character, Wishes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 10:26:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19227286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kijayzx/pseuds/kijayzx
Summary: When Aladdin confesses his deepest secret to Genie, his next wish ends up fulfilling someone else's wildest dreams.





	The Fresh Prince of Agrabah

“Genie, she’s perfect.”

“Uh huh.” He sounds unimpressed.

“She’s smart, and she’s funny, and there’s this fire in her eyes…” Aladdin’s voice trails away as he looks into the distance.

“I’m pretty sure she was starting to feel you too,  _ Prince Ali _ .”

“I just wish… I just wish…”

“Hold that thought. You know I can’t make her fall in love with you. If you want to rule over Agrabah with her, you gotta put in the work on your own.”

Aladdin shakes his head, then turns away.

“No, Genie, it isn’t that. Rule Agrabah? How would I even begin to do that? That’s what’s so amazing about her. She has all these ideas about how she could help people. You never hear anyone in power talk like that— it’s always all about them and their egos.”

“So… what’s the problem?” He squints his eyes and floats in closer.

“As soon as she marries, that’s it for her dreams. Her husband will rule, and at best she’ll be a voice among many.” 

“Al, you could change all that— become the Sultan, then take her advice.”

Aladdin walks away from him, towards the balcony overlooking the glittering city beneath. The full moon shines magic over everything, and the silks and metals and glass beneath reflect it back.

“It wouldn’t be fair to her, though. A man shouldn’t get all the credit for her mind, her generosity.”

Genie sighs. “You’ve got a big heart, Al, but… I’ve been around a long time. I don’t know what it is about you humans but… well, you kind of suck at this whole ‘equality’ thing. The best Jasmine could hope for is a man who will listen to her.”

“No, I…” Aladdin buries his face in his hands and groans. “It’s not fair to her, but it’s not fair for me either.”

“Uh, street rat much? Which part about scoring the cosmic jackpot strikes you as unfair?” 

“Genie… if I tell you something… if I tell you something and you don’t like it….”

He laughs. “You’ve got me for two more wishes, buddy. You can tell me anything and I’m stuck with you.”

“Yeah, but, will you still be my friend?”

The joking look in Genie’s eyes goes out, replaced suddenly with a sympathetic one.

“Come on, man.” He transforms into the human version of himself and takes a seat on a bench near Aladdin. “You ain’t never had a friend like me.”

Aladdin looks over and smirks, but the sadness is still in his eyes. He takes a seat next to Genie. 

“Genie, the princess is amazing, and she deserves a husband who will appreciate her…  _ all  _ of her. And so do I.”

Genie looks over at Aladdin, who’s wearing a tentative smile. He’s shrunken in place, like he’s bracing for someone to hit him. 

“Boy, what?” 

“Genie, I’m… I like…” 

“Give me a break, man! I’ve been around for ten thousand years, and you think  _ this _ is going to shock me? Say it, Aladdin. Say the words.”

“I’m gay.” 

“And fabulous. I mean it- nobody in Agrabah works a bare chest like you, even if— don’t think I haven’t noticed— you’ve developed a decidedly  _ unsexy _ habit of covering it up lately.” 

Aladdin blushes. “You’re not… weirded out?”

“Djinni don’t have genders. We love who we love, and bravo to you for being so far ahead of the game as far as humans are concerned.”

Aladdin relaxes a bit, but still seems distant. 

“Bring it in, little dude.” 

Before he can so much as react, Aladdin finds himself wrapped in Genie’s arms. Letting his secret out has released a well of emotion in him. His eyes water, then a tear falls, and before long he’s sobbing.

“I just wish… I just wish… oh Genie, I wish Jasmine was a boy!”

Genie’s eyes open wide. “Is that an official wish?”

Aladdin’s sobbing suddenly stops. “It wasn’t, but…  Then she could rule Agrabah herself, and I could be the prince at her side.”

Genie points to the lamp, situated on a nearby table. “You know what to do.”

 

Jasmine has been in her room all evening, lost in a pile of books. She’s already memorized the right defensive formations for protecting Agrabah against outside invaders. She’s mastered the latest developments in the new mathematical sciences. She’s absolutely devoured a tome proposing economic reforms that would alleviate child poverty in the city. But it feels useless. Nobody will ever ask her for counsel. She takes her hair in her hands in frustration.

And suddenly, it falls from her scalp, as neatly as if she took a pair of scissors to it. She brings her clutched fists in front of her, and with a mix of horror and confusion sees the bundle of hair she’s holding. She drops it and rushes to her mirror. 

She’s left with some of her hair, though it’s much shorter, falling loosely around her ears. But that’s not all that’s changed— her blouse is all wrong, gone baggy in the chest and tight in the shoulders. And her skirt is  _ beyond _ tight in the waist. She clutches at the fabric as it squeezes her until finally it tears apart. She rips the rest of the garment from her body and stares in awe at herself. 

She— he? He looks like her brother, if she had one. The same beautiful eyes, the same tapered chin, the same clear, smooth skin. But taller, and broader, and… Startled, he grabs the dress he was just wearing from the floor and covers himself, even as he’s alone in his room. He stares into the mirror, rapt at his new form, for a long time.

And then suddenly Prince Ali’s servant is standing there.

“How did you get in here?”

“Princess— Prince— Jasm… You probably have a lot of questions.”

“How did this… How do you know who I am?”

Genie sheds his human form, revealing himself to the newly minted man in front of him.

“Okay so first of all, you should know that I basically have to do whatever gets wished of me, so if you’re mad, this isn’t my fault, okay?”

“I’m not mad.”

“Second, and this is a long shot, but if you get a turn on the lamp you can always wish yourself back.”

“I don’t…”

“Third of all—” He stops and turns. “Wait, you’re not mad?”

“Am I surprised? Yes. I’m confused why this happened, and… also, seeing what I assumed was a mythical figure in person is a twist I didn’t see coming… but no, I’m not mad.”

“Now  _ I _ have questions.”

“I would have wished this for myself, if I could. Every day, looking in the mirror and seeing a woman’s face, a woman’s body… and trapped in a woman’s role, powerless to change my own situation, or to help anyone else in theirs. Genie, I’ve never been a woman. I’ve always known myself to be a man, but in this world? I knew it could never be. Or, I  _ thought _ I knew.”

Genie smiles. “Whats your name, pal?”

“Call me Jamal.” He looks down at his body. “Do you think you can whip me up some clothes?”

“I don’t normally do favors, but I think I can make an exception considering the situation. One wardrobe fit for a Prince, coming right up.”

 

Aladdin lays in bed, having spent most of the night sleepless. After his wish, he sent Genie to check on Jasmine, but he doesn’t know how that went. All he saw was a glowing blue light coming from her room across the courtyard. When Genie returned, he had a smile on his face, but refused to divulge any information. He only shrugged and dove headfirst into his lamp. 

He’s drifting, lost in thought. He made a wish in a moment of desperation, and changed Jasmine’s entire reality without even asking her permission. It was selfish, and stupid, and if he has to spend his last wish making Jasmine a woman again, he won’t be able to set Genie free. 

There’s a knock at the door, and scarcely a moment passes before the door starts to open. He quickly pulls the sheets over his naked body— last night was so warm he went without anything to cover himself. 

“Ala— Prince Ali?” A stranger stands there.

“Y-yes? Who are you?”

“I’m… Jamal. I’m Jamal now.”

The shock propels Aladdin upright in bed, the covers falling from his body. He scrunches them back up over his lap.

“Oh my god. Jasmine. Jamal. I’m so sorry. Please forgive me.”

Jamal walks quickly towards him. Aladdin cowers, tears already coming back to his bloodshot eyes.

“Forgive you? I’ve come to thank you.” 

Before Aladdin can even register his confusion, he’s tackled backwards into his bed. Jamal is atop him, clothed in fine linens, a gorgeous turban atop his thick black hair. The fabric is braided with gold, the color accentuating his tan skin. A slight stubble has grown in the few hours since Jamal was able to grow facial hair. 

“Genie told me everything.” He brings his face to Aladdin, gives him a kiss on each cheek. 

“Everything?” Aladdin gulps.

“Everything, Aladdin of make-believe Ababwa. It doesn’t matter.”

Aladdin’s eyes soften and he leans back into his pillow, the relief settling over him. 

Jamal looks deeply into Aladdin’s eyes. “Please forgive me for being so dismissive of you previously. It’s just… It was so obvious that you didn’t truly want me, not… not before.”

“How could you tell?”

Jamal blushes. “Because you treated me with… well, you tried to treat me with respect, though you’re not nearly as smooth as you think. No suitor has ever bothered to listen to my ideas, except to humor me. Lustful, greedy, all of them.”

“It makes me sad to hear that people have treated you that way. But am I any better? Twisting you into a new shape to suit my desires? I’m so ashamed. Say it, and I’ll wish for you to be returned to your old self.”

“Don’t you dare!” Jamal’s face turns serious. “Aladdin, you’re not the only one with secrets. You didn’t ‘twist me into a new shape.’ The opposite, in fact. You untwisted me. Now my reflection shows who I’ve always been inside.”

“You’ve seen yourself as an  _ incredibly _ handsome man.” 

“I see you that way, too.” 

The next kiss is not on the cheeks. 

That day is a whirlwind of wishes. Jamal’s are simple, the biggest wish of his life having already been granted on his behalf. He changes the laws of the kingdom, and the hearts of its inhabitants. And then he wishes Jafar far, far away. And then Aladdin spends his last wish on the Genie’s freedom. 

Secure in his son’s happiness, and capabilities as a ruler, the Sultan abdicates his throne. Jamal and Aladdin are wed, and under their rule Agrabah continues to prosper. And they all lived happily ever after. 

  
  



End file.
